1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a device driver generation systems, and, more particularly, to a system and method for generating a device driver using an archive of template code.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hardware system typically includes multiple functional units with sets of such units connected to each other using a common interconnect (termed as a bus-fabric). A system can have multiple inter-connected bus-systems designed to achieve variety of functionalities/objectives. As of now the only way for synthesizing device driver code for a device is to dump a code as an output using print statements in a tool. All the device driver code synthesis was being done in the tool. This meant that all the driver code, whether it was specific to a particular device or specific to an operating system framework for a device class, is getting synthesized using fprintf( ) calls in the tool. The problem with such an approach is that any change in the framework or addition of any new framework needs recoding the tool and recompiling it. Further, in case there are any bugs in the synthesized code, even a missing semi colon meant changing the tool and recompiling it. This proved to be very cumbersome and time consuming. Accordingly there remains a need for a system and method to generate a code that pertains to a driver framework provided by an operating system for a specific device class.